survivorfanonpolskafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:ForeverNTM/Fanon's Next Top Model - Week 4 - Zadanie
center|650px Zadanie - Dobierz idealne akcesoria! 150px Modelki mam dla was wspaniałe wiadomości. Przez kilka dni będziecie mogły pracować z pierwszą supermodelką na świecie – Janice Dickinson. Oto wiadomość od naszej jurorki: Oczekuje od was jakiegoś smaku czy stylu. Wiemy, że słabo sobie radzicie z pozowaniem do kamery, ale tym razem możecie się pokazać z innej strony. Modelka powinna wiedzieć jakie dodatki i make-up dobrać do pewnego ubioru. Podzieliłam was na sześć par. Waszym zadaniem jest znalezienie odpowiednych dodatków do przedstawionego wam zestawu – mogą to być buty, torebki czy też biżuteria. Co więcej będziecie jeszcze musiały znaleźć odpowiedny make-up do stroju. Czy jesteście gotowe? Najlepsza para dostanie, aż jeden punkt do swojej średniej z całego odcinka. Zatem jest o co walczyć. Zaczynajmy: Gisele i Cora 120px 120px Gisele: 120px 350px Akcesoria: 150px 150px 150px 150px Makijaż: 150px Cora: 120px 350px Akcesoria: 150px 150px 150px 150px Makijaż: 150px 150px 150px Cora: Make-Up: Nie zaszalałaś z makijażem. Cień do powiek bardzo mi przypomina odcienie Twojej sukienki. Razem to wygląda ze sobą dobrze, ale moim zdaniem efekt będzie taki, że nie będziesz się niczym wyróżniać. Jest po prostu nudno. Nawet nie ratuję Cię ten kolor ust, bo zupełnie nie pasuje do całej Twojej kreacji. 1/5 Akcesoria: Jeśli chodzi o dobór dodatków to dziewczyno… odwaliłaś się. Wszędzie widzę kryształki. Zapomniałaś, że ma to być look – wyjście na miasto, czyli spotykasz się z przyjaciółkami i idziesz do jakiegoś klubu. Czy jakaś kobieta o zdrowych zmysłach nałożyłaby na siebie taki naszyjnik i takie kolczyki? Już nic nie będę mówić o tej kopertówce. Jedynie podobają mi się te buty, ale to nadal za mało. 2/5 Gisele: Make-Up: Tak wygląda nowoczesna, niezależna kobieta. Poradziłaś sobie o wiele lepiej od swojej partnerki. 5/5 Akcesoria: Mam ten sam problem, jaki wystąpił u Cory. Ja bym się nie czuła bezpiecznie ma Twoim miejscu, idąc do klubu z torebką Louis Vuitton. Jeszcze nałożyłaś na siebie biżuterię z Apartu. Wyglądasz bardziej jak ekskluzywna dziewczyna do towarzystwa. Przynajmniej buty wyglądają dobrze. 3/5 Razem: 11 punktów na 20. Cora: 3/10 Gisele: 8/10 Fatima i Drew 120px 120px Fatima: 120px 350px 350px Akcesoria: 150px 150px 150px 150px Makijaż: 150px Drew: 120px 350px 350px Akcesoria: 150px 150px 150px Makijaż: 150px 150px 150px Fatima: Make-Up: Do Smart Casual jednak lepiej pasuje stonowany makijaż. Twoje usta są zbyt wulgarne. Nawet jak na Ciebie, Fatimo. Taki typowy arab by powiedział, że prosisz się o gwałt. 2/5 Akcesoria: Twój hidżab idealnie pasuje do tego zestawu. Wyglądasz czarodziejsko. Idealnie dobrałaś buty do spodni oraz nawet urocze dobrałaś okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Po jaką cholerę wzięłaś ten choker? Przecież nikt nie będzie tego widział, bo masz ubrany hidżab. Zrezygnowałabym z chokera i wzięłabym pastelową torebkę, żeby przynajmniej pojawił się jakiś kolor. 3/5'' Drew: Make-Up: O wiele lepiej wyglądasz niż Twoja partnerka. Usta w odcieni różu dodają charakter stroju, gdyż jesteś ubrana na czarno-biało. Nie ma efektu „wow”, ale też nie jest fatalnie. 3/5 Akcesoria: Podoba mi się, że pomyślałaś o zabraniu torebki. Kto teraz wyjdzie z domu bez torebki? No chyba, że idziesz do warzywniaka. Wtedy Ci się przyda tylko portfel. Dobrze, że dodałaś jakiś kolor, więc doceniam odcienie koloru bordowego. Naprawdę przyzwoicie. Może biżuteria trochę infantylna. 4/5 Razem: 12 punktów na 20. Fatima: 5/10 Drew: 7/10 Patricia i Cruella 120px 120px Patricia: 120px 350px 350px Akcesoria: 150px 150px 150px 150px 150px 150px Makijaż: 150px 150px Cruella: 120px 350px Akcesoria: 150px 150px Makijaż: 150px 150px Patricia: Make-Up: Rozumiem, że nie nałożyłaś żadnego cienia na powieki… natomiast poszalałaś z tą pomadką. Nie wiem, czy chciałabyś natural, ale wiem jedno, że na pewno Ci to nie wyszło. Wyglądasz, jakbyś szybko chciała wyjść na tę plażę i nie zdążyłaś zrobić całego make-up. Moim zdaniem źle patrzy się na Twoją twarz. Lepiej gdybyś w ogóle nic nie miała na ustach albo poszła w mat. 1/5 Akcesoria: Jedyna zaleta... to funkcjonalność tej wielkiej torby. Rzeczywiście zmieścisz w niej butelkę wina i kieliszek. Natomiast zastanawiam się czym się kierowałaś przy wybieraniu wszystkiego. Ubrałaś się na jeden kolor. Na pewno będziesz widowiskiem na plaży. Chciałabyś modna, ale wyszło jak wyszło. Nie bez przyczyny dostałaś ten pattern z rakiem. 1/5 Cruella: Make-Up: Żywa lalka Barbie. Wyglądasz sztucznie. Tak jakby Cię wyjęto z pudełka. Ja bym Tobą rzuciła o ścianę i nie miała ochoty już więcej patrzeć na Twoją twarz, ale… nadal wyglądasz lepiej od Patricii. Nie jest to jakiś wyczyn. 2/5 Akcesoria: Tak jak Twoja towarzyszka ubrałaś się na jeden kolor. Wszystko jest różowe, aż mam ochotę puścić pawia. Za bardzo nie wiem za co mogę Cię ocenić. Kapelusz wygląda fatalnie, okulary warte 5 zł, a bransoletka przypomina kłódkę. 1/5 Razem: 5 punktów na 20. Patricia: 2/10 Cruella: 3/10 Carmen i Shelley 120px 120px Carmen: 120px 350px Akcesoria: 150px 150px 150px 150px Makijaż: 150px 150px Shelley: 120px 350px 350px Akcesoria: 150px 150px 150px 150px Makijaż: 150px 150px 150px Carmen: Make-up: Z tym makijażem, to przywracasz mi wspomnienia z emo. Jednak wolę zapomnieć o tamtym okresie w modzie. Mogłaś przynajmniej pomalować swoje usta na fioletowy kolor albo zielony. Jest przytłaczająco, patrząc na cały zestaw. 2/5 Akcesoria: Carmen na pewno jesteś świadoma tego, że miałaś ekstrawagancki theme, ale to nie oznacza, że możesz ubierać na siebie jakieś nieponętne rzeczy. Co to są za buty? Ja się Ciebie pytam? Mam ochotę wyrwać Ci te kozaczki z nóg, albo nawet spaliłabym je wraz z Twoimi kończynami. Bałam się, że zapomnisz o bieliźnie. Teraz wolałabym, żebyś nic na siebie nie założyła, bo wizualnie jest nie tak jak trzeba. Jeszcze ten kapelusz i rękawiczki. Pomyślałabym, że ubrałaś się na pogrzeb randomowej postaci z serialu Pretty Little Liars. Nie wiem, co o tym myśleć. Po części wypełniłaś zadanie. Dam Ci to 3/5 Shelley: Make-Up: Jeśli chodzi o Ciebie Shelley, to doceniam co zrobiłaś z makijażem. Natomiast powinnaś pamiętać o swojej karnacji. Nie chcę być chamska, ale fakt jest faktem. Na Twojej skórze nie będzie widać białej kreski, a srebrne usta będą niezauważalne. Brawo za starania, though. 3/5 Akcesoria: Jako jedyna pomalowałaś paznokcie. Reszta dziewczyn o tym zupełnie zapomniała. Kolorem nawiązałaś do swojego „niewidocznego” makijażu. Buty są całkiem w porządku. Sama bym takie założyła. Natomiast nie za bardzo rozumiem tego naszyjniku. Chyba mi nie powiesz, że jest on ekstrawagancki? Nie postarałaś się. Dzieci z Korei Północnej lepiej by dobrały dodatki. Ubierając na siebie ryż jako bransoletki czy karabiny jako naszyjniki. 2/5 Razem: 10 punktów na 20. Carmen: 5/10 Shelley: 5/10 Ayanna i Sha'Monique 120px 120px Ayanna: 120px 350px 350px Akcesoria: 150px 150px Makijaż: 150px Sha'Monique: 120px 350px 350px Akcesoria: 150px 150px 150px 150px 150px Makijaż: 150px 150px Ayanne: Make-Up: Przypominasz mi taką typową businesswoman. To znaczy, że nie najgorzej wypełniłaś swojej zadanie, ale czegoś mi tutaj brakuje. Powinnaś trochę zaszaleć, ponieważ nie mogę powiedzieć, że mnie czymś zaskoczyłaś. 3/5 Akcesoria: Ubrałaś się o dziwo skromnie. Wzięłaś ze sobą tylko torebkę, no i oczywiście buty, ale czegoś mi tutaj brakuje, żeby podkreślić Twój strój. Czuję się, jakbym patrzyła na niegotowy koncept. Basic, basic i jeszcze raz basic. 2/5 Sha’Monique: Make-Up: Najlepiej opisać to jednym słowem. Nuda. Nie odkryłaś Ameryki, ale też nie jesteśmy w średniowieczu. Natomiast sądzę, że idealnie dobrałaś sobie makijaż do swojego charakteru. �� 2/5 Akcesoria: To się nazywa zamożna businesswoman. Twoja partnerka raczej zaczyna i nie ma pieniędzy na kupienie biżuterii. Nawet biedna nie może sobie pozwolić na zegarek za 30 zł, bo właśnie tak wygląda Twój zegarek. Kupiłaś go w Lidlu? Powinnaś wiedzieć, że ilość nie równa się jakość. Efekt jest taki, że jest za dużo i całość mogłaś kupić w supermarketach. 2/5 Razem: 9 punktów na 20. Ayanne: 5/10 Sha'Monique: 4/10 Harriet i Phe Phe 120px 120px Harriet: 120px 350px Akcesoria: 150px 150px 150px 150px 150px Makijaż: 150px Phe Phe: 120px 350px Akcesoria: 150px Makijaż: 150px 150px Harriet: Make-Up: Jestem zaskoczona faktem, że zdecydowałaś na sobie pokazać wybrany makijaż. I ode mnie dostaniesz za to jeden punkt więcej. Ten kolor na ustach pokazuje mi, że jesteś silną kobietą. Zdolna zniszczyć każdego, kto stanie jej na drodze. Femme fatale. 5/5 Akcesoria: Tutaj natomiast jest koszmar z ulicy wiązów. Dawno nie widziałam tak brzydkich butów. Przypominają mi te, które się używa na treningach tanecznych. Jedynie kopertówka prezentuje jakiś poziom. Twoje kolczyki wygląda jak smycz dla psa, a choker robi z Ciebie tanią dziwkę. Porażka. 2/5 Phe Phe: Make-Up: Tak wygląda pewne siebie kobieta. Niezależna, silna, a jednak kobieca! Zdecydowanie poradziłaś sobie najlepiej ze wszystkich dziewczyn. Jestem pod wielkim wrażeniem. Oby tak dalej. 5/5 Akcesoria: Kolejna ze zestawem Louis Vuitton. Nie jest to nic oryginalnego, ale prezentujesz się z klasą i najważniejsze – nie dobierałaś dodatków do koloru kombinezonu. Mimo wszystko te buty są ohydne. Mogłaś inne wybrać. Razem: 15 punktów na 20. Harriet: 7/10 Phe Phe: 8/10 150px Gratuluję Phe Phe i Harriet! Wygrywacie dzisiejsze zadanie. W nagrodę do waszej końcowej oceny zostanie doliczony +1 pkt. Co do reszty... lepiej postarajcie się w czasie sesji. W tym tygodniu do oceny końcowej będzie się liczyć wyłącznie ona. Powodzenia. 'Zadanie II' - ''Zostaniecie poproszone o napisanie relacji z tego, co wasza postać robiła w Domu Modelek po ostatnim odcinku/po zadaniu. Możecie ponownie napisać to w formie tego co robiłyście/zwierzenia/relacji z inną uczestniczką/publicznego meltdown'u. Sesja - Tematem następnej sesji będzie czarno-biały portret. Oczekujemy zdjęć, które sprawią, że zaniemówimy. Portret w tematyce fashion. Liczymy na emocje na zdjęciach. Na wykonanie zadania i przesłania zdjęcia macie czas do soboty, '''02.05.2018, godzina 23;59'.'' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach